Happy
by mspolapotter
Summary: It's Harry's wedding day, it's it's bound to be the happiest moment of his life. Songfic of Leona Lewis's Happy from the album echo. Please R


It's been sooooo long since I posted a fic, let alone a chapter, so here's a pretty sad songfic/oneshot. H-Hr. R&R gratzie.

* * *

"Honestly, don't I look stupid or underdressed or anything?" he asked nervously.

"No, you don't and would you stop panicking?" I replied and laughed at his state. The Boy-Who-Lived was confident taking down Voldemort a couple of years ago and now he's nervous of getting married?

I could see him shaking from head to toe. Good thing I'm the only one left with him now. The boys are already on the grounds, making sure everything was perfect. It was good that they decided to get married here at Hogwarts. It was where their history began anyway.

He was slipping into one of his silent moments again.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" I asked, concern in my tone.

"What if she doesn't want me anymore?" he replied. "What if somebody suddenly goes into her room and finds a note telling that she ran away?"

"Harry," I sighed. "She loves you. Let me say it again, she loves you, okay? There may have been times that she hated you but she has told me a lot of times that she loves you no matter what."

He took a deep breath and stood up.

"Okay. Let's do this thing." I left him alone for a while and went to check on the bride.

"How're you doing?"

"Nervous, obviously," she replied. "Harry?"

"Nervous that you might get cold feet before you say 'I do,'" I replied. I looked at her dress and sighed. She looked beautiful in it. Well, not that she's not beautiful, but the dress just enhances everything about her. "Ready yet?"

"Yep." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

I went back to check on Harry, who (thankfully) was not hyperventilating. Together, we made our way to the grounds.

"Oh, crap!" I suddenly exclaimed when one of my stiletto heels caught on the steps.

"Here, let me help you," Harry said, kneeling down to shove the fluffy layers of my gown away and reveal the stuck shoe. He carefully pried it off and offered a hand for me to stand up on.

"Thanks," I replied. We hurried off to where the entourage was beginning to assemble. "Go on, they're waiting for you." I hugged him one last time before he hurried off to the front. I had to be at the end of the line, being maid of honor. The bride was planning on a grand entrance.

The wedding march began playing and I saw Harry walking forward. Ron followed, as he was best man and so did the rest of the entourage. Victoire Weasley splashed flowers onto the aisle before the bridesmaids got to walk.

And then it was my turn. I decided to pretend that this was my wedding, I had a huge smile on my face and I saw Harry at the end of the aisle, waiting. I smiled.

But today wasn't my day. And Harry wasn't in love with me.

He was in love with Ginny Weasley. I am just the one who will be by his side, a person to tell him that everything's going to be okay, that I will always be here to help him.

I took a long look at him. A look that said "Don't flip, I'm always here." He smiled his crooked smile as I turned to the right and took my place on the pew.

The music began playing louder. The guests were looking around, staring at Ginny Weasley, the blushing bride of The Chosen One.

I didn't want to cry and ruin my make up, so I decided on happy thinking.

***f***

"_That wasn't so hard," he had said one day._

"_What was?" I'd asked._

"_Asking her."_

"_Who?"_

"_Ginny," he'd replied. "To marry me."_

"_What?! You didn't tell me!" I said. Half of me was shocked, half was hurt. "So did she say yes?"_

_He bowed his head. I hugged him as tight as I could. I thought I understood._

"_It'll be alright," I whispered in his ear._

"_Of course she said yes!"_

_I screamed that time. He lifted me off the ground and spun me in circles. I knew that was the last time, so I embedded it in my memory forever._

***f***

I thought I was keeping myself from crying, but the tears were coming up quicker than usual. Good. Time for the vows. I let go of the tears. It was the perfect timing.

I remembered our conversation earlier.

***f***

"_Harry, what are you thinking?" I asked._

"_What if she doesn't want me anymore?" he replied. "What if somebody suddenly goes into her room and finds a note telling that she ran away?"_

"_Harry," I sighed. "She loves you. Let me say it again, she loves you, okay? There may have been times that she hated you but she has told me a lot of times that she loves you no matter what." He took a deep breath and stood up._

"_Okay. Let's do this thing." I left him alone for a while and went to check on the bride. _

"_You're really the best friend anyone could have, Hermione," he said and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back as tight as I could. "Thanks for making me happy."_

"_You're welcome."_

***f***

Why am I crying? I'm only happy when he is. I don't care if I'm sad or even if I'm ready to break down. I can take care of myself. I can pull myself together.

After all, I'm just trying to be happy.

* * *

_So what if it hurts me? So what if i break down?_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge? my feet run out of ground?_

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_I'm just trying to be happy_

**_HAPPY_** by Leona Lewis

* * *

So that's . . . well, yeah. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
